


Hello MTV fans

by HDoDM (dantereznor)



Series: You cannot be unhappy in a poncho. [4]
Category: Cruxshadows, Marilyn Manson (Band), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, MTV Music News, Multi, No real character interation other than the OC's, based on roleplays, gay-marriage, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of news clips, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello MTV fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> All of this is fiction... based on roleplays.

“Hello MTV fans, I’m Faris Gordon with your Music news updates. Earlier this week Goth Drag God and International Rock Icon Marilyn Manson was taken by ambulance from a hotel in central LA after getting caught up in a domestic dispute. Eyewitnesses to the event stated that Manson was seen in the company of his newest paramour coming back into the hotel, when the man's husband tackled the singer and began punching him repeatedly in the lobby of the hotel. The man was arrested though released later that evening, as reports coming from Manson camp state that he is dropping charges only at the request of his current lover actor, singer, and drag personality Willam Belli… In other news….”  
  


* * *

  
“Hello MTV fans, I’m Cleo Safarti with your Music news updates. Last month news broke of an attack on Music and Drag Icon Marilyn Manson in a LA hotel over a dispute with Willam Belli’s husband. Reports have come in that Manson was in fact present for the divorce proceedings between Mister Belli and his husband, the drag couple seen leaving the County Court House together while avoiding all questions asked. Twitter is of course responding to this new couple with equal amounts of hate and approval. Many Drag Race fans citing that Willam is merely using Manson who was a guest judge on the show RuPaul’s Drag Race season four. While the others are stating that it’s possible the couple met long before the show given that Willam has a very diverse career in the in music and television industry… In other news….”  
  


* * *

  
“Hello MTV fans, I’m Faris Gordon with your Music news updates. Twitter and Youtube exploded in the early morning hours today as pictures and short video clips of what appears to be an elaborate garden wedding taking place in Hollywood Hills. Reports coming in that the wedding was between Drag and Rock Icon Marilyn Manson and his partner Willam Belli, while no actual pictures of the couple have shown up on either website friends of the couple have been spotted dressed for the occasion. Seen in the video was former bassist now guitarist Jeordie White with his husband Rogue who is the lead singer of the alt-rock group The Cruxshadows, as well as Brian Molko and Trent Reznor with their children. Manson eldest child Viktoria whom he had with Brian Molko was seen in another clip singing for the guests and unknown couple during the reception… In other news….”  
  


* * *

  
“Hello MTV fans, I’m Cleo Safarti with your Music news updates. It’s been six months since the videos of a garden wedding blew up portions of the internet, which have now finally received confirmation from Hugh Warner in an interview conducted with his famous son Marilyn Manson. The internationally known singer and drag icon has confirmed with his father that he has settled in married life quite comfortably and while the idea of raising a small child and a over sized dog  was not something the singer ever envisioned for himself; he’s happy with how things have turned out. As many of you know Willam Belli had a daughter with his ex husband a lawyer in the LA area, but has opted to raise his daughter with his new husband in their private home… In other news….”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NINJA!!!!  
> Your prompt to follow.


End file.
